The present invention has to do in general with an arrangement for coupling together end-to-end segmented sections of an elongated member, and, in particular, the present invention concerns a coupling arrangement that can be used to couple together two or more segmented sections of an elongated apparatus that is broken down into the segmented sections for the purpose of conveniently packaging the elongated apparatus in cardboard cartons and the like.
Available coupling arrangements for joining end-to-end segmented sections of elongated members are numerous. In addition, the purposes which such coupling arrangements serve are many and varied. For example, in many instances the coupling arrangement is provided for the purpose of extending the reach of a tool or device such as cleaning tools, painting rollers and agricultural and landscaping equipment.
In some cases, tools and devices in their normal condition of use are quite lengthy. As a result, the tools and devices can be unwieldy and can present problems in connection with their storage or their packaging in cardboard cartons and the like of a convenient size. In such cases, it could be desirable to break down the tool or device into two or more segmented sections that can be assembled using a coupling arrangement.